I'll Show You Happiness
by BlueForestLeaf
Summary: There's a limit for being selfless. You do things to save a life or a favor for someone else without thinking about yourself, but taking another life to save another... That is never a human's decision to make.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I've decided to use my precious time to write than paint and sculpt. But I hope this caught your interest. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of The Guardians or How to Train Your Dragon. **

* * *

**I'll Show You Happiness**

Jack just finished recording the files at his office and now on the elevator waiting to get to the first floor of the building. Jack sigh, he's been working overtime for almost a week. But today is the last day of working overtime, he can't wait to get home and cuddle with his husband.

The air outside was silent and cold, and there was this feeling that he is being watched by someone from afar. He looked around but there was no one out. Assured that nothing is wrong, he continued to walk to the parking lot where his car is parked on the corner side. While looking for his car keys he noticed a black slim figure standing not too far from him. At first he ignored the person and continued looking for his car keys until he heard footsteps. Without looking he realized the person approaching him, he's heart started to beat faster and his palms slowly getting sweaty.

Jack stops his hands from looking for his keys as he feels something pointing on his back. Then a smooth voice was heard, making him shiver…

"Leave your suitcase or bleed to death." The man said, his voice trembling but impossible to be recognized.

Jack thinks for a moment if he should follow the man's order or fight him. He chose the latter. He calculated the man without looking. The man is taller than him as he heard his voice above of his ear and as he saw from before, the man is not wearing anything on his head 'His hair was standing'. Jack's only problem was the thing pointed at his back. He's not sure if it's a knife or an ice pick. Neither is safe but if it is an ice pick then he can survive. The plan is to knock the man out.

With that thought, he swung his suitcase upward expecting it to hit the man's head. It didn't though. The man got a hold of his wrist with a firm grip. Too firm that made Jack drop his suitcase and without a minute, he felt a stab on his side.

A light flashed on them, revealing the scene they are in. The new comer called to someone. The man that stabbed Jack released his grip to the albino and pulled the knife back. Two men started to appear, running towards them while the first comer is approaching cautiously. The man looked at his victim, blood spreading slowly around him. It made him sick that leads to his feet to start running.

He was not expecting it all to be that way, he just needed the money.

Jack felt weak, He felt like a melting ice with his blood flowing out of his body. A man approaches him and started to say things that are too blurry for the albino to understand. All he sees in front of him was the man that stabbed him running away with two men in white uniform trying to catch him. But then his sight started to become a blur. He thought about his husband. He don't want to die right now, his husband needs him. Jack tried to stay awake but he was so sleepy. His eyes started to close, he tried to open it but it feels heavy.

Within his last breath, he was able to call his beloved's name…

"Hiccup."

Then Jack sleeps…

* * *

Hiccup stood while his husband's coffin is being rolled down slowly. Tears never stopping to leave his eyes…

"I'm sorry, Jack" Hiccup whispered.

He felt a hand on his shoulders, the auburn turn to see his mother…

"It is not your fault Hiccup." The woman said, her hand now on her son's back rubbing with a circular motion.

Hiccup leaned on his mother' shoulder, more tears coming out.

Not long after the funeral, the news came from the police stating that the man who murdered Hiccup's husband was caught. After hearing the news and letting His husband's parents know, the Overlands didn't waste time and wish the suspect behind bars.

* * *

Inside the court, as Hiccup saw the suspect his eyes grew wide. The man was slim and tall, with raven hair, pale complexion just the same as his husband. His face dropped with sadness. Hiccup felt like crying, he wanted to understand why the man was in such state. Why his face has a sadness look on it instead of irritation of being caught. He looked nothing like a murderer.

Through out the case, the man kept agreeing to anything that the Overlands' lawyer accused him. The session was fast because of that and the case is going to be close until Hiccup stood from his seat…

"I wanted to hear your reason." Hiccup said, looking at the man in his eyes.

The judge spoke for the man and repeated the reason that was mentioned..

"No. I wanted to hear the full reason from him." Hiccup said, his eyes still locked to the man.

The man's face was full of confusion and sadness, with quit of fear. He sees this man, the husband of his victim. He thought that this man named Hiccup was beautiful, his sadness increases because of the fact that he fall in love with this man but expected to be hated because of what he had done. When he heard his voice, he felt so at ease. It was a sound of silence, peace and with care.

He was confused as to why Hiccup wanted to know the full reason of his act. At first, he wanted to keep his mouth shut, but Hiccup was looking at him straight in the eye. He spoke…

"I…. I needed the money for my niece." The man started. "She was dying," he continued, "they said she needed the operation as much as possible." As the man talk, everyone's eyes were on him. "I don't have the money and decided to take that way. I never really intended on harming your husband nor kill him." He continued as he looked down, "I just wanted to scare him so I can have his money and car. But I didn't expect him to fight back, I was surprised with his next move and accidentally stab the knife to his side." He looked up again, and saw Hiccup. Tears started to pour down the auburn's face, "I –I panicked so I run away. I got scared." He said. "Not for myself but for my niece. I never wanted all of this to happen." A tear broke out from the man's eye, "I'm… Sorry."

All was silent until the Hiccup spoke again…

"You shall be in prison." Hiccup said with his stern voice.

The Judge was about to stump his gavel when Hiccup interrupted again…

"But five days a week, you will visit my house in the evening and you will stay in the weekends." He said.

All the people inside the court started to gossip, his parents-in-law asking if he's out of his mind. The judge though, has a certain amount of curiosity…

"You are not certain that this man will not harm you the same as your husband." The judge said.

"I will be hiring guards if trust is the problem." Hiccup said.

The judge sighed, "I may allow this to happen but to what reason?" he asked

"I'll show him happiness." Hiccup answered.

The judge thought for a moment, "I will only allow this man to have your condition for thirty days," and finally stumped the gavel to a close…

* * *

Hiccup approaches the man before he is taken to his cell. As he got closer, the man almost stepped back…

"What is your name?" Hiccup asked the man.

"Kozmotis Pit-"

"What does your family call you?" Hiccup cut in.

"P –Pitch" The man named Pitch said.

"I'll be waiting…. Pitch." Hiccup managed a sad smile.

* * *

**I'll base the decision if this should continue or not with the REVIEWS.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this isn't a real update but please read the message in my profile and follow the instructions so the real chapter will be updated. Thank you for reading my stories and being patient for waiting with the update.

FUNDAY EVERYDAY FOLKS!


End file.
